


Edges

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, assorted doctors - Freeform, having a secret identity is hassle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: While Bruce is picking up a freshly-made suit, Jason and Tim are assaulted across the street. Paternal instincts ram into overdrive and Bruce is there in a heartbeat for his boys.





	Edges

Bruce’s breath stops in his chest when he sees his son being assaulted across the street. He’d only left Jason and Tim to their own devices for a minute. A minute that they’d asked for, no less. All they were doing was looking at a dress in the store window, thinking Cass might like it. Bruce was inside picking up Damian’s new suit at the tailor’s nearby, since apparently, the crafting been finished early. They should have been fine. 

Nothing should have happened. 

Bruce takes in the situation in a heartbeat, the man who’s knocking Tim around already having finished with Jason. The older boy is lying on the pavement, blood pooling onto the ground under his middle. 

Wasting no time, Bruce sprints across all four lanes of traffic and dives into the fight. He tears the man off of Tim, the wallet that he was trying to steal flopping onto the sidewalk. Bruce whips him around, slamming him so hard against the boutique window that it cracks. The man tries to wriggle away, but Bruce’s grip is made of iron. 

“_How dare you!” _Bruce growls. 

The man whimpers at the look in his eyes, his relief short-lived when Bruce lets go of him. He rams his fist into the man’s ribs, a satisfying crack followed by his agonized gasp pushing out into the air. 

He’s weeping from that single hit and Bruce is about to continue when a pained noise gets his attention. It’s Jason, from where he’s lying on the ground. “_Dad, stop. Stop, please_.” 

Bruce can’t bear to leave him like that, shoving the man away so he falls onto his back and then crouching down next to Jason. He puts pressure on Jason’s stab wound, the bloodied blade only a couple feet away. Tim must have managed to get it away from him without drawing too much attention. 

Tim. 

He turns, searching for his other son. Tim is on his side, looking dazed and confused but otherwise fine. He’s actually reaching towards the other man’s pockets where Jason’s wallet must be. 

"_Bruce, is Timmy okay?” _

“He’s fine, Jason. Promise. Right now, I’m more worried about you.” 

Jason moans as Bruce presses down harder on his wound, Bruce's head snapping up to look around for anyone with a phone. The look on his face turns almost wild as he realizes that no one is calling for help, but recording the event. 

“Call an ambulance!” he snaps. 

There’s just enough Batman even through his desperation for people to snap into action. Bruce focuses on Jason again, the blood starting to soak through the knees of his dress pants. “Jason, stay with me.” 

“Dad, please don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not, I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” 

Jason makes a noise at being called ‘sweetheart’, but he clutches to Bruce’s sleeve like his life depends on it. His eyes settle on something next to Bruce and Bruce glances to the side to see Tim next to him. His younger son leans against Bruce, which isn’t a good sign in terms of his balance. 

Soon, the wail of the ambulance closing in draws Bruce’s attention back to the bystanders. Most of them have put their phones away, but he still hears someone snapping pictures not too far off. 

Bruce is with his sons for every moment up to their rescue. They load Jason up and Bruce squeezes into the small space with the paramedics. Tim is squished in next to him, having his eyes examined to gauge his concussion. Jason, even with the neck brace and being unable to turn his head, reaches out directly for Bruce. Bruce takes his hand, rubbing his calloused fingers over Jason’s knuckles. 

“I’m right here, kiddo.” 

As much as Jason generally tries to keep up his lone wolf image, when in pain, he tends to cling. 

Upon arrival, Jason is almost instantly swept into surgery. Bruce is left in the waiting room with more nerves than he knows what to do with. Tim is taken to an examination suite, his current state not as pressing as Jason’s. 

Bruce can’t help but remember the feeling of Jason’s blood soaking into his knees. He sits down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, tapping his heel and rubbing his face with a shaking hand. He reminds himself every couple of minutes that Jason and Tim are adults, but it doesn't work. They're his sons. 

Nothing was supposed to happen. Bruce only turned his back for a moment, and all this went on right outside. Both Tim and Jason would go above and beyond to tell Bruce not to blame himself, but he’s never been much for listening to that kind of talk. Especially when his most important task in life is to protect his family. He never thought family would be an option for him, but now that it is, Gotham comes second. 

Bruce gets up, pacing around the room like a caged tiger. Clearly, those at the front desk don’t appreciate it, but he’s not about to stop. He has to be doing something. 

Maybe he could call Jim. Yeah. That sounds like a good plan. 

Jim answers on the first ring. “_Mr. Wayne? What can I help you with today?” _

“My sons were attacked today by a man with a knife. He was after their wallets, but something... went wrong. Jason was stabbed and Tim has a concussion. The man was left at the scene and I need to know if someone has picked him up.” 

“_Bruce _-”

“Just.... Please, Jim. This is about my children.” 

Jim sighs on the other end of the line. It’s not often that Bruce has to beg for something, but Jim almost always caves when he needs something as a father. His own concerns are mirrored in his experiences with Barbara. While he may be in the dark on a lot of things, – like secret identities – he understands the father aspect of Bruce’s life perfectly. 

“_Supposedly, my men picked up an assailant who had been armed. Witness statements are saying that you were the one who broke one of his ribs after nearly sending him through a window_.” 

“I don’t deny that.” 

Jim huffs. “_I can’t say I blame you_.” 

“He stabbed Jason and beat up Tim. You think I would just stand idly by while some man hurt my children?” 

“_Of course not, Bruce. I’m just trying to make sure that we have all the facts straight. And, since they are, I don’t think that I would be wrong to assume you’ll be pressing charges_.” 

“No. You’re not wrong. I’m just going to be a little occupied for the next couple days. Jason is in surgery right now, and... I don’t know how it’s going. He’d lost a lot of blood by the time the ambulance arrived.” 

“_Don’t worry, Bruce. He’s a strong kid _.” 

“I know. I worry for him even when I tell myself not to, is all.” 

Jim takes a deep breath, the sound almost exasperated. “_A father’s job description, it seems. A blessing, or maybe a curse. I suppose we'll never know_.” 

Bruce tries not to take that to heart. He really doesn’t like the idea of always being on his guard, and he doubts his children would be fond of the idea of him watching them at all times. 

“I’ll let you get back to work, Commissioner.” 

The sound that Jim makes is a little smug, his attitude changed for the better since gaining a charge for his convict, and more than a little pleased. “_Thank you, but I’m glad you called. It wouldn’t have done to have picked up a criminal and have nothing to charge him with_.” 

Both men hang up and Bruce resumes his pacing. He manages a call to Dick, though it doesn't last long. It takes forever for someone to tell him how Jason is doing, but it’s more of just a reassurance that he’ll be fine than an actual update. He supposes that he’s just used to the efficiency of his family and decides to let it go. It’s not just anyone who can appease Bruce when he wants information, criminal or not. 

“Mr. Wayne?” 

Bruce pulls away from the window, spotting the nurse calling his name. “Yes?” 

“Your son is out of surgery, and you’ll be pleased to know that he doesn’t have to stay in the ICU. A regular room will be just fine. He’s sedated, but the doctor thinks that it’ll be all right if you want to go inside. Timothy is already inside. We were going to keep them separate, but he was insistent.” 

Bruce’s laugh is a little weak, but genuine. “That’s Tim for you.” 

She leads him to his son’s hospital room and instructs him to keep his voice down. She doesn’t realize that Jason is already awake and listening to everyone. Bruce has been living with his kids long enough to know when one of them is trying to fool him. 

She leaves and Jason cracks an eye open. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Bruce settles on the side of the bed, placing a careful hand on Jason’s arm. “How are you?” 

“Mmph.” 

Tim crawls up beside him on the opposite side, his small frame a little unsteady. “That’s not an answer. You have be at least try to be eloquent. You’re a Wayne, after all.” 

Jason grumbles. “Gave me lotsa morphine.” 

Bruce shakes his head. “We all know that it doesn’t work that well on you.” 

The older boy sighs, sinking into the pillows a bit. “Yeah. M’ already sore. If you think this whole Lazarus thing is all shits and giggles, I think you’ll find that you’re wrong.” 

Bruce chuckles, taking the hospital blanket and tugging it up a little higher on him. Jason seems to appreciate it, sighing as Bruce ruffles his hair and closing his eyes. Tim leans on Bruce’s shoulder, holding himself carefully over Jason’s knees. Bruce wraps an arm around him, kissing the top of Tim’s head when his paternal instincts take over. Jason laughs at him a little, but he offers no argument when Bruce leans towards him and offers him the same treatment. 

“You don’ gotta worry ‘bout us, B. We’ll be fine if you needed to finish up some errands.” 

“Errands are the last thing on my mind. You just need to get some rest.” 

Jason huffs a little when Tim lays down next to him, but he doesn’t push him away. He looks to Bruce, glaring a little at the proud look on his face. “The, you’re gonna stick around?” 

“Of course. I’ll be right here when both of you wake up.” 

Tim cracks an eye open. “Promise?” 

“I will be right here.” The laugh that leaves Bruce’s chest is warm and his sons’ smiles could almost melt him when they appear. “I promise.” 

Jason waits a few minutes just to make sure that Tim really is asleep before speaking again. He takes a slow breath, so Bruce takes it to mean that he's in more pain than he's saying. "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

"Jason-"

"It's not your job to watch us every minute of every day, and yes, despite what you would like to believe, we're able to take care of ourselves for the most part. Accidents happen, B. You know that just as well as anyone."

Bruce hums, smiling sadly at his sons. Tim has a bandage wrapped around his head and a bruise forming on his cheek. Jason is pale and sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

"And don't think you should have done something. You did. You got me and Tim out alive."

The older man closes his eyes, sighing as he rests a careful hand on Jason's knee. "I know, and I'm happier than you can imagine that you both are okay. But, as your father, I worry about you, kiddo. Maybe too much, but I do. I can't help it."

Jason is silent before nodding quietly. "Sometimes, there isn't anything you can do."

Bruce can't stop himself from leaning forwards and kissing Jason's forehead. As confused as he looks, he doesn't appear to mind. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

His son leans into him and Bruce scoots closer to the head of the bed. Jason doesn't offer up any words of comfort for the statement, but that's his way. Bruce wraps an arm around his shoulder, his hand coming to rest on the crown of Tim's head. Jason leans his own head on Bruce's chest, closing his eyes and relaxing. Bruce's fingers card through Tim's hair without disrupting his slumber. 

Maybe Jason is right. He can't change the past. 

Pressing a paternal kiss into his hair, Bruce decides that all he can do is be there for them now. It's something that he's known for quite some time, but... maybe it's also time to start forgiving himself a little bit. Clearly, his sons already have, and every day he loves them more.


End file.
